New Snow
by SKdaGamer
Summary: Snow is rare in Warfang and for the first time in five years the city has become covered in snow. Spyro and Cynder treat their three-year-old triplets to their first ever day in the snow, showing them games to play and other enjoyable activities. - Oneshot


Spyro opened his eyes slowly, wincing at the bright, yet soft light that was shining through the window into the room. He let out a tired moan, before he yawned, curling up even tighter in bed, snuggling up against Cynder's side to share body heat. They had two decently thick blankets on and yet it was still cold. This winter had been one of the coldest ones they'd had in a very long time, and even Spyro with his ice element, now attuned to the cold after thirteen years of practice, still felt the chill of the low temperatures.

He sighed with content as he leaned into Cynder, nuzzling her and causing her to hum happily in her sleep. The twenty-six-year-old mates revelled in each other's warmth, not wanting to move away from it. But Spyro knew that they had to get up. Spyro always woke up late in the day, so it was always Cynder that would wake him up before he could get that far into the deep sleep. It was rare when Spyro woke up before Cynder, but since he was awake he knew the day had already begun.

Especially since they had three-year-old triplets that got into a lot of mischief whenever they woke up before their parents did.

Reluctantly, Spyro turned to Cynder and shook her, whispering her name gently. "Cynder. Cynder, it's time to wake up," he whispered.

She groaned before she opened her eyes, looking up at him. "This is rare," she said groggily, a lazy smile pulling at her lips. "The great, lazy Spyro is up before me."

"Yeah, yeah, you don't have to make fun of me for it," Spyro chuckled. "Anyway we should probably get up. You know how the kids get before we wake up."

Cynder just mumbled in agreement, before yawning and stepping out of bed, stretching out like a cat as she splayed her paws in front of her. Spyro chuckled before getting himself out of bed, yawning again and blinking savagely to wake himself up. The purple dragon was the first one to make his way out of his room towards his kids' room, Cynder following. They checked on their three kids, and to their surprise they were all still asleep.

The three-year-old triplets all lay snoring, curled up around each other to share body warmth. Waedra, the wind dragoness and the eldest by two minutes, lay on the outside, her head resting on her younger brother Cory's abdomen as he slept under her. The earth dragon slept soundly, holding their youngest brother close to his chest. The electric dragon, Xorin, was the youngest by five minutes, snuggling up into Cory's chest. Xorin was pretty small, being the runt of the litter and having some very delayed growth patterns. Waedra and Cory were pretty protective of him because of that, looking out for their youngest brother who had struggled to get out of his egg. Xorin was definitely a fighter though, and ended up being a very energetic little boy despite his small size.

Spyro bent down to his three children and whispered softly, "Good morning, sleepyheads. Time to wake up."

"Sleepyheads?" Cynder chuckled.

"That was you this morning, not me," Spyro retaliated quietly, before focusing back to waking up his kids. "Wake up, little ones."

As he tried to coach them out of their sleep, he lowered his head further and touched his muzzle to his daughter. Waedra groaned in her sleep, pawing at the air. He tried again, pushing her a bit. She protested once more, before Spyro gave her another gentle push. On the third push, she finally came to, opening her eyes grumpily, letting out a massive yawn.

"Daddy, I'm tired," Waedra complained.

"It's daytime, honey," Cynder said softly as Spyro turned to wake up Cory and Xorin. "It's time to get up."

"But I don't want to," Waedra replied with a huff.

"It's quite late, Waedra. Your father was the first one awake, and you _know_ that means it's late," Cynder explained sternly as Spyro finally coaxed Xorin awake. "Now up you get. The day's already well underway."

"But it's cold, I don't wanna get up," Xorin murmured.

"If you get yourself moving, you'll get warmer," Cynder replied with a chuckle. "Get those muscles working."

"Fine…" Waedra muttered, picking herself up and stretching like a cat, yawning. Xorin yawned before he stood up too. At this point, Cory had only just been woken up, grumbling as he caught the last bit of Cynder's conversation to the little earth dragon's brother and sister.

With some coaxing, Spyro and Cynder finally got their tired children down to the kitchen before Cynder began to make some breakfast. She decided to make pancakes, a delicacy introduced to the dragon culture by the moles. Not many dragons liked it, but Spyro and Cynder had both picked up a craving for them, and their children had received it too. The two mates were confused as to why their children were so tired and flat as they are known to be extremely loud and spirited, especially Xorin.

"What's wrong, guys?" Spyro asked while Cynder lit up the stovetop with her shadow fire. "Where's the energy you're so well-known for?"

"It's not there," Xorin slurred, lying his head down on the table with a thud. "It left us."

"Any reason why?"

"No. The energy just didn't feel like being in us," Xorin muttered, putting his paws over his eyes.

Spyro stepped forward and removed Xorin's paws from his eyes, before lifting the yellow whelpling's head off the table. All three of them were wrecked, and he felt he knew why. "What time did you all go to bed?" Spyro asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know, I can't read the clock in our room!" Xorin protested.

"Waedra can. Do _you_ know what time it was when you went to bed?" Spyro questioned.

"Bleggghhhh…" Waedra moaned. "Past midnight, I think…"

"Waedra, we agreed not to tell them that!" Cory protested.

"Yeah, but Dad asked and we should tell him the truth," Waedra shot back.

"Thank you, Waedra. But what were you doing up past midnight?" Spyro inquired.

"We were talking," Cory muttered.

"Talking? About what?"

"Don't remember," Xorin groaned.

"Spyro, leave them. They're just kids. I'm sure you and Sparx would've mucked around and stayed up late at their age too," Cynder scolded Spyro from the stove.

"Yeah but it was mainly Sparx's fault! I was trying to get _him_ to go to sleep!" Spyro protested gently.

"No excuses, Spyro. They'll know it's a silly idea to go to sleep that late from being too tired to play out in the snow today," Cynder said, looking out the window beside the stove.

"Snow?" Spyro said with shock, stepping towards the window to have a look out. "It snowed last night?"

"It sure did."

"What's snow?" Cory asked his parents.

"Come and have a look. All three of you," Spyro said, and the three younglings all made their way to Spyro, climbing onto his back as he lowered himself down for them, before he raised himself up so they could see out the window. Their jaws dropped at the brilliant white cover on the ground as they saw it for the first time. Snow was extremely rare in Warfang, so even Spyro and Cynder were excited to see it.

"That is snow," he explained as the children gasped in awe. "It's little tiny ice crystals that settle on the ground."

"Ice? Like your element, Daddy?" Cory asked.

"Yes, Cory. But it's not hard like the massive clumps of ice I create. Like I said, snow is tiny little ice crystals, and it's nice and soft. Super fun to play in, might I add."

"Play?" Xorin exclaimed. "Can we go play in the snow?"

"I thought you were too tired and that all your energy had left you," Cynder teased. "After all, you can't play without energy."

"I think the concept of 'play' has woken him up," Spyro chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna play! I wanna go see snow!" Xorin shouted, bouncing up and down on top of Spyro's back.

"Hold on, Xorin! You three still haven't eaten yet!" Spyro said. "And you know you can't play without eating."

"Yeah, 'coz food gives us energy!" Xorin exclaimed.

"When do you _not_ have energy?" Cory scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know."

"Come on, guys. Go sit down at the table," Spyro said, dropping down on his belly so his kids could get off him safely.

Waedra, Cory and Xorin leapt off their father's back, running back to the table and sitting down at it, waiting eagerly for the pancakes that Cynder was preparing, cute and innocent smiles on their faces. Spyro's heart melted at seeing his kids smile like that. Xorin was loud and boisterous, Cory was quiet and shy, and Waedra was the more responsible one, being the oldest, but all three of them still wore the same wide, fun-loving smiles as they waited for their food, excited for their first time playing in the snow.

Spyro helped Cynder plate up the pancakes, giving everyone some berries and syrup to go with it. They all sat down at the table, thanked the ancestors, and ate. Spyro smiled watching his kids eat happily, relishing the taste of the sweet delicacy. He turned to Cynder, sighing. "It's been about five years since it last snowed. It feels good to see it again," he said.

"I agree," Cynder replied. "I can't wait to see our kids play in the snow. I remember our first time playing in snow; not including Dante's Freezer of course."

"Heh, of course not. That wasn't play. But when we went to visit Hunter in Avalar and saw the whole valley white with snow? Ancestors, that was the most beautiful thing ever," Spyro recalled, before coughing and quickly recovering. "Apart from you of course."

"Thanks, Spyro," Cynder said lovingly, before she leaned towards Spyro, locking her lips with his.

"_Mummy_, we're right here, you know!" Waedra complained, screwing up her face in disgust at watching her parents kiss.

Cynder reluctantly pulled away, trying to hide the smile threatening to show. Spyro, however, couldn't suppress his chuckle. "Better listen to the kids, Cynder. They're the boss," Spyro joked.

"Don't encourage them, Spyro," Cynder deadpanned. "Plus, they'll be kissing away with their own mates someday."

"_No_, we will _not_, Mummy," Cory groaned through his mouthful of food.

Cory's definitive attitude towards the topic caused Cynder to laugh, and it was there that the conversation was dropped. They all finished their food, put their plates in the sink ready for the washing, before all three kids started getting restless, wanting desperately to go outside into the snow.

"Can we go, can we go, can we go? Daddy, _pleeeeeeease_ can we go into the snow now?" Xorin asked, bouncing up and down.

"Only if your siblings are ready," Spyro chuckled.

"Yes, we're ready," Waedra and Cory said at the same time.

"Alright then, let's go," Cynder said.

Spyro and Cynder walked out of the house, their children following. "Careful, it's cold," Spyro chuckled as he walked onto the snow, recoiling at the initial freeze.

The three kids blinked, taking a cautious step out one of a time, all having the same reaction as each other as they recoiled with a shiver. Spyro and Cynder just chuckled, watching their care as they tried to discern whether it was okay to walk into the snow.

"It's alright, guys. It's only just a little cold," Spyro said with a smile. "You'll get used to it. See, Mum and I are fine."

"Okay, Dad…" Xorin mumbled before he leapt into the air, landing with all four paws into the snow.

It was deep for the little kid, getting his whole paw and ankle submerged in snow, but he smiled. Despite the cold, he really enjoyed it. He turned back to his brother and sister, eyes wide and small, rounded teeth showing as he beamed with joy and excitement. "Come on, guys! It's fun! Come out here and play!" he exclaimed.

Waedra just rolled her eyes before she finally made the step into the snow. She almost tripped as she stepped down the stair and into the snow, which was pretty deep for the little three-year-old. She made her way over to Xorin, before she began laughing triumphantly that she was finally in the snow.

Slowly and carefully, Cory made his way over to his siblings as well, shivering slightly at the cold temperatures of the snow. Spyro and Cynder smiled as they watched their kids help each other get out into the snow, helping each other out. Cory had almost fallen flat on his face while walking through the snow towards the rest of his family, and Xorin, despite being the smallest, had rushed forward through the snow and caught him before he hit the ground.

"You three alright?" Cynder asked.

"We made it!" Waedra exclaimed, feeling proud of herself for walking in the snow for the first time.

"It's cold…" Cory complained.

"You'll warm up once you start playing, Cory. I know your dad and I always did when we played in the snow," Cynder replied.

"So what do you play in the snow?" Xorin asked, ready to play some games.

"The common game to play is snowball fights," Spyro explained, sitting down as he began to pick up a pawful of snow, rolling it into a firm ball. "You roll it into a ball like this. Not too big, because you don't want to hurt people; but also not too small, because otherwise it can melt in your paws. Then you throw it at your opponents."

With that, Spyro turned and threw the snowball at Cynder, who let out a yelp as she flared out her wings in front of her face to protect her. She reacted too late however, and the snowball landed with a splat in her face. Cynder spluttered, taking a few seconds to register what had happened as she wiped snow off her closed eyelids, before she began laughing.

Spyro chuckled at Cynder's reaction, before he got a snowball in the face too. It hadn't come from Cynder, but from Xorin. When Spyro looked down at Xorin, the little yellow dragon gave the most innocent smile he could give, giggling happily.

"Gang up on Daddy!" Waedra hollered, grabbing her own pawful of snow and throwing it at her father.

"Hey!" Spyro protested as he dodged the snowball, but Xorin threw another snowball at this time, aimed right at Spyro's mouth.

Spyro coughed as the snowball hit the roof of his mouth, sending cold snow spraying all through it, causing him to splutter indistinctly. Cory was the next one to throw a snowball, but his aim was off and it hit Spyro in the shoulder. The great purple dragon just chuckled as he began to play with his kids in the snow, dodging some snowballs and getting hit by others, whether it be on purpose or by accident. His kids just hollered joyfully as they chased their father around in circles, throwing snowballs at him. To add to the fun, Spyro dug his paw into the snow and pushed out, spraying snow all over his kids. They all protested loudly, but chuckled as they shook the snow off each other before continuing to assault their father with a storm of snowballs.

The purple dragon was suddenly downed to the ground as a massive snowball slammed into the side of his head, exploding into a huge cloud of snow. He coughed, looking up and seeing Cynder sitting a few metres away, another snowball in her paw ready to throw. It was massive.

"Cynder, are you seriously ganging up on me, too?" Spyro questioned.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Cynder chuckled.

Spyro felt a heavy weight on him as all three of his kids jumped on top of him, laughing as they climbed all over him and pinned him to the ground. Spyro started laughing too. "Ahhh! You got me! You win!" Spyro announced dramatically, but his kids didn't get off him. "Ahhh, help me, Cynder! Help me!"

"I think I'd much rather watch you lose a game to our kids," Cynder chuckled.

Spyro just rolled his eyes and scoffed. His kids continued climbing on his chest for a little longer before Cynder finally told them to get off, allowing Spyro to get back up. "That was fun! I like snowballs!" Xorin exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, the snow's fun," Cory replied, smiling.

"I wanna keep playing!"

"There you go!" Waedra shouted as she threw a snowball at Xorin, knocking him to the ground.

He gave a laugh, picking himself back up before the three younglings began to throw snowballs at each other. Spyro moved back and sat down, watching them play and squabble in the snow, kicking large amounts of it in the air as they dodged snowballs and wrestled in the soft white covering.

"I'm so happy to see them having so much fun," Spyro said to Cynder as she sat down beside him.

"It's great. I remember how much fun it was to play in the snow at the age of seventeen when we went to Avalar. Imagine how exciting it is for three-year-olds. Especially those who haven't seen it before, because we definitely had seen it by the time we first played in it, due to Dante's Freezer," Cynder replied with a chuckle.

Spyro just mumbled in agreement, his attention still glued on his kids. "Ancestors, I love them so much. There's nothing I wouldn't do for them," the purple dragon said with a smile, a tear springing in his eye. "I never thought I'd ever end up raising a family, especially not during the war. I'm so thankful I've got one."

"I never thought I was _worthy_ for one," Cynder said. "But I guess you proved me wrong, Spyro. I love the family I have. Thank you, Spyro. I love you."

"I love you too."

Spyro leaned in to kiss Cynder, but she dodged him slyly, leaving him hanging, a look of disappointment on his face. "Remember, Spyro? The kids don't want us kissing," Cynder said with a giggle.

The purple dragon just sighed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head, turning back to look at his kids. It was the perfect distraction because as Cynder decided to turn back to the kids too, Spyro quickly turned around and gave Cynder a quick peck on the lips, chuckling as he retreated speedily back to his original position.

"You are _sneaky_, you know that?" Cynder exclaimed.

"Yeah I do," Spyro said, raising an eyebrow and causing Cynder to just roll her eyes before they turned their attention back to their kids.

They were all wrestling in the snow, kicking the white covering everywhere. Cory was underneath the other two as they tried to pin him down, shouting at the top of their lungs. "Get off me!" Cory complained.

"Not if you keep aiming at our faces!" Xorin growled playfully.

"Yeah, you gotta play fair!" Waedra added.

"_You_ threw snowballs at Daddy's face!" Cory argued.

"That was _Daddy_! He's different!" Waedra growled.

Cory let out a growl as he thrashed about underneath Xorin and Waedra, trying to throw them off him so he could get up. After a bit of a struggle, he got little Xorin off him, allowing him to half stand up. Waedra was clinging onto his neck, hanging half off him as her legs dragged in the snow while Cory tried to shake her off him. Xorin had recovered by this point and ran into Cory, knocking him over as the two flew over the top of Waedra. The two boys wrestled around for a bit, and Spyro noticed it was starting to get a little rough, especially as Cory had landed with a heavy smack on the ground from Xorin running into him.

"Come on guys, break it up. That's enough now," Spyro said sternly as he stepped forward.

"Aww, but we were playing," Xorin complained.

"It was starting to get rough and I don't want anyone to get hurt," Spyro explained. "Cory looked like he had a hard hit. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" Cory muttered as he stood up, shaking his head. He wasn't wounded as far as Spyro could tell, but Spyro knew that the little earth dragon had to be hurting.

"Sorry, Cory," Xorin apologised, hanging his head low.

Cory muttered a small 'thank you' as he sat down, holding the left side of his head with his left paw. Spyro sighed. He wanted his kids to have fun in the snow. Spyro himself loved it and wanted his kids to enjoy it too, but now Cory had been hurt, and they'd barely spent thirty minutes out here.

"I have an idea," Cynder piped up as she walked forward, noticing Spyro's disappointment. "What if you created a snowmole?"

"A snowmole? What's that?" Waedra questioned, tilting her head.

Spyro stepped back with a newfound smile as Cynder took over the explanation. "First of all you want to roll up a base," she said, scooping together a bunch of snow and putting it together, before rolling it along the ground to gather more snow, making the snowball bigger. She scaled it down to the size of her kids however, so it really wasn't too big. "Once it's big enough, you can make a second one, but slightly smaller, and put it on top. Then you do it a third time, again slightly smaller, and put it on top."

Waedra, Cory and Xorin watched with awe as Cynder made the three snowballs, stacking them on top of each other, the largest at the bottom and the smallest on top. Once she finished stacking them, Xorin gave out an astonished gasp.

"Just wait, it's not finished yet," Cynder said, before raising her claw and drawing a face into the smallest snowball up on the top of the pile. She then grabbed two nearby sticks and put them in either side of the middle-sized snowball to act like arms. She stepped back with a smile. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed, and her kids were astonished.

"I didn't know you could make this cool stuff with snow!" Cory breathed.

"You can make whatever you want," Cynder said. "You can even draw in the snow if you want to make something that way."

"Drawing?" Waedra said with excitement.

"Yes, Waedra. You can draw in the snow," Spyro chuckled, knowing how much his daughter liked drawing.

Waedra gave an excited squeal, before she sat down a few metres away from her brothers while she began drawing in the snow. Cory and Xorin immediately went to work on rolling up large snowballs to make some snowmoles to go with the one Cynder had just made.

Cynder walked back to Spyro's side as her kids became preoccupied with their tasks ahead of them. "Do you want to make a snowmole together, Spyro? Just like old times?" she asked.

"Of course," Spyro said with a smile. "We'll make the biggest one, just like we used to. We used to always destroy Xareeva, Donrith, Larichta and Viradur in those snowmole competitions we always had."

"We don't want to show off too much to our kids, do we?" Cynder questioned with a slight tone of concern in her voice.

"It's not showing off if it's just for fun, is it? Plus, we _are_ several times their size."

"Oh, alright. Let's try for the biggest we've ever done."

They shared a quick kiss before they got to work, turning around and beginning to make their own separate snowballs, rolling them around until they got bigger and bigger. Once they were a decent size, Spyro and Cynder turned around and pushed the snowballs into each other, combining them into one massive snowball, before rolling it around even more to make it even bigger. Once they were finished, the snowball was already up to their chests. They got to work on the second snowball, and when they finished that one and hoisted it up on top of the second one, the snowmole was already up to their jawlines. They heard the gasps from their kids as they worked away, but they ignored them, staying focused, and showing their kids how teamwork should be done, working together to create the head of the snowmole and putting it on top of the pile, requiring to fly to do so. They put the head on, before Spyro started drawing the face on and Cynder grabbed some large branches, sticking them inside the torso of the snowmole.

When they were done, they stood back with a large smile. Their kids were silent as they looked at the massive snowmole. "Think we beat our last one?" Spyro questioned Cynder, who nodded in return.

"It's taller than us, and _we've_ grown since the last time it snowed," she chuckled.

"THAT IS AMAZING!" Xorin screamed, jumping up and down.

"You really think so?" Cynder asked softly.

"IT'S SO BIG! TEACH US HOW TO MAKE ONE THAT BIG!" Xorin shouted.

"Calm down, Xorin," Spyro chuckled, putting a gentle paw in front of him to calm him down. "And we will someday, maybe when you've grown. We're a lot bigger than you three are, and learning to fly helps a lot."

"So when we're bigger and can fly, we can make a snowmole that size?" Waedra asked.

"_Bigger_ than that," Cynder said with a smile. "I guarantee it."

"Cool," Cory said with awe.

"Anyway, how are your snowmoles going?" Spyro asked, looking behind his kids at their artworks.

Their snowmoles were pretty crooked and sloppy, but Spyro expected that with it being the first time they had ever made snowmoles, and they were trying to handle the large snowballs that were pretty big for their size. They also didn't know how to fly yet, so being grounded made it pretty tricky for them as well. For the resources and strength the two three-year-olds had, they were pretty well-done.

"They look great," Spyro said with a loving smile.

"You really think so, Daddy?" Cory asked.

"Of course I do, they're amazing."

"You should be proud of yourself, boys," Cynder added, kissing each of the boys on the forehead. Xorin recoiled with a disgusted groan, wiping his forehead frantically and causing Cynder to chuckle.

"How's your drawing going, honey?" Spyro asked Waedra, who had moved back to her drawing while Spyro and Cynder were looking at Cory and Xorin's snowmoles.

"I'm almost finished," Waedra replied, drawing a few final swirls in the snow before she lifted her claw out with a confident, "Done!"

"Alright, let's have a look," Cynder said.

Spyro and Cynder walked over to Waedra, standing behind the wind dragoness as they looked down in the snow at her artwork. She had drawn five dragons, all with their wings spread out over each other. Two large dragons stood on the two farthest sides, while the middle was taken up by three tiny dragons. "That's you, Mummy, and that's you, Daddy," Waedra explained confidently, pointing to the figures on the left and right respectively. "And in the middle is me, Cory and Xorin."

The proud father felt a tear spring in his eye. The lines were crude, being drawn by a three-year-old, but the action was what mattered. Waedra had drawn their whole family, wings drawn protectively around each other in a group of support, large smiles on each of the dragons' faces. The faces were simple, just two dots and a curved line for a smile, and the horns were long lines, as were the rest of the limbs, as the dragons were just stick figures. The stick figures didn't matter though. Seeing his daughter so into drawing, especially drawing _them_ as a close family, made Spyro's heart swell with emotion.

"I love it," Spyro said, choking on his tears.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Waedra asked as Cynder put a wing around Spyro. "Why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad, darling," Spyro choked, beaming with joy. "These are tears of joy. I'm so happy right now."

"Then why are you crying?" Cory questioned. "I thought people only cried when they were sad."

"You can cry with happiness too, Cory," Cynder explained. "Your father is also a… a pretty emotional dragon. He's been through a lot in his life. He and I both have."

Spyro smiled at Cynder, noticing she was holding back tears too. She was doing a better job than he was, but then again she'd had more practice in suppressing her emotions. And he figured that was a good thing; he didn't know what their kids would do if both their parents were breaking down in front of them, even if it was all out of happiness.

"Thank you so much, Waedra," Spyro said as he calmed himself down.

Waedra just gave her father the most beautiful, innocent smile he had ever seen, before she walked forward and hugged his leg, nuzzling it lovingly. Spyro lowered his head, nuzzling Waedra back. She started laughing. "Dad, you're tickling me!" Waedra squealed.

Spyro chuckled as he lifted his head up, allowing Waedra to step back. He sighed, wiping his eyes, before leaning forward and nuzzling Cynder. Afterwards, he lowered his head and nuzzled his two sons. "I couldn't ask for a better family," Spyro sighed, raising his head up and looking over his whole family. "Thank you all."

The happy moment only lasted a bit before Cory let out a violent sneeze, causing him to stumble backwards and land flat on his rear. "Oh no, we'd better get back inside," Cynder giggled.

"Oh, why? I'm having fun," Xorin complained.

"It's cold and it's snowy, which makes it even colder," Spyro explained. "You can get sick from staying out in the cold for too long. Now come on, we'd better go inside and warm up."

"Okay," Cory said, before he sneezed again.

With that, Spyro and Cynder took their kids back home, going back inside and shutting the door behind them. Almost immediately Spyro lit up the fireplace with a bright orange fire, causing heat to flow throughout the house.

"Oh, that's nice," Waedra sighed as she lay down in front of the fireplace.

"Careful now, don't want to get too close to the fire or you'll burn yourself," Cynder warned.

"I know, I'll be careful."

Even after this comment, Cynder walked forward and pulled Waedra a little further away from the fireplace, but brought her closer to her dark scales as she provided her own body heat to help warm the little wind dragoness up. Waedra yawned, before she fell asleep, wrecked from the busy morning in the snow.

Meanwhile, Cory and Xorin sat with their father, all three of them looking into the crackling fireplace. "Daddy, you're so cool," Xorin said. "You can make that massive snowmole, and your fire is so amazing! I want to learn how to do that!"

"Unfortunately son, you're an electric dragon. You can't make fire the way I did it. But, electricity is a cool element too, and I also have it. I can help teach you when you come of age to learn," Spyro explained.

"Yes please!"

Spyro chuckled, before he turned to Cory. "I can also teach you earth, Cory," he offered.

"Yes please, Dad. Thank you," Cory said with a sniffle, recovering from the two violent sneezes he had earlier, before succumbing to a massive yawn.

The purple dragon looked over at Waedra, who was fast asleep in her mother's paws, and Spyro let out a chuckle. "I think your sister has the right idea, you two," Spyro said sternly. "After all, you were all up past midnight."

"Aww, I'd thought you'd forgotten about that," Xorin moaned.

"Nope. Come on, you two had better get some sleep."

"I don't wanna get up, though."

"You don't have to. You can sleep by my side if you want," Spyro suggested.

"Thank you, Daddy," Cory yawned as he stepped over Spyro's large paw, curling himself up against his father's chest. Xorin did the same thing, and before long they were both asleep just like their sister.

"Sweet dreams, little ones," Spyro whispered, kissing his sons on the forehead, knowing he wouldn't get any complaints. "I love you. And thanks for a great day in the snow."

* * *

**Well, hope this was a nice change. Something _cute_ from me for once? Unheard of!**

**Anyway this one was fun to write and it was nice trying something a lot more lighthearted (because all my main stories are pretty dark lol). This was also written for another writing prompt on the Spyro Discord server I'm in, and this time the prompt was 'playing in the snow', so that one obviously had to be a cute one lol. Once more MysticOTDH beta-read this and he did a great job at it!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the two oneshots I wrote for the Fan Write Events, and there will definitely be more coming soon. These have been fun little writing exercises, especially this one. See you all later!**


End file.
